Behind The Mask
by Nantees
Summary: Ever since Pyro had its own "Meet the" video, Scout has been wondering for too long. Is Pyro a boy or a girl? And he brings Sniper and Heavy into this!


"I fear no man. But that THING...it scares me." Said the Heavy.

"No, I ain't talkin' about that FREAK, alright? ...He's not here, is he? HOW DO I TAKE THIS FRICKING THING OFF?!" Scout panicked.

"One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask. What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?" Said the Spy.

It's been a year after Pyro had its own video. And this drove Scout insane. Is Pyro a male or female? That's been bugging him to no end. Even when he found a pink purse in Pyro's locker, it still bugged him.

But it all ends today.

"You should just give up, mate." Sniper said, as he knew that Pyro's true gender kept bugging him. "Pyro will never reveal what's behind the mask." He said and then walked out of Scout's room.

"Aren't you curious too?" Scout asked. "For all I know, Pyro could have googly eyes with blimp lips." This made Sniper stop in his tracks. "Or, it could be a female from your country." Sniper turned to the young merc. "Alright, I'm in." He gave in.

"What are little men talking about?" Heavy asked as he walked up to them. "Going to see Pyro's true gender, I want to know WHAT IS BEHIND THAT DAMNED MASK!" Scout said and looked at Heavy. "You in?" "That scary thing?" Heavy asked. "Da. I've been wanting to know what's behind the little mask too."

Later, at lunch when both RED and BLU had a lunch break before they went back to killing each other...

Scout saw Pyro sitting down on a bench in front of Soldier and Spy. "Alright, time to figure out what's behind the mask." "I say it's little girl with those big cartoony eyes." Heavy said. "You mean anime? Nah. It could be an ugly guy for all we know." Scout thought. "Or a female from Australia." Sniper chimed in as they all walked to Pyro.

"Hey, fire bug!" Scout said as the three of them sat down next to Pyro...who hasn't even eaten lunch yet. Pyro turned its head and looked at the three mercs. And then they sat down uncomfortably next to Pyro, while given strange looks from Soldier and Spy.

"Hey Scout!" said a female voice as three people pushed the three mercs from Pyro, as a Female Scout, Demoman and Medic. "What do you want, Megan?" Scout asked. "Hey, I just want to thank you from saving me from that BLU Heavy earlier." "Yeah, that was good then Medic and Heavy destroy him when they went uber." Scout said really fast trying to look around the three. "'Ey Sniper! Do you want to drink scrumpy with me tonight?" Demoman asked. "Nah." "Okay, if you change your mind..." Demoman smiled as Megan and him walked away while Medic rolled his eyes and followed them.

Scout, Sniper and Heavy sighed with relief and then noticed Pyro's food is gone. They were shocked that Pyro was looking at them with a tilted head. In front of them, Soldier and Spy had extremely shocked faces. They didn't realize who Pyro really was until now.

After lunch, it was back to killing each other at 2fort. And yet, Sniper, Heavy and Scout did not give up. In fact, they did crazy things to try to find out about Pyro.

Scout managed to build the simple rope trap right next to the courtyard. He waited until he heard somebody yelp in surprise. "Got him!" He exclaimed and went to go check out the capture and it turned out to be a BLU Demoman. "Bloody hell, what just happened?" BLU Demoman asked as Scout facepalmed. "I must be really drunk, the sky turned into bloody dirt!" Engi walked down the stairs and saw the Demoman. "Well, that's one way to stop you from destroying my sentry." He chuckled and aimed his Frontier Justice at him. "Can you shoot me when i'm not dangling from who knows what?" he asked. "Nope."

Heavy put a BLU Spy mannequin right in front of him as he hid. "SPY!" yelled a voice...but it sounded female. Heavy's eyes widened as he got up. Wrong bait! The mannequin went down as Megan looked down at the mannequin. "Was he always plastic?" She wondered before shrugging and ran off back to the battlements. "Damned Scouts." Heavy muttered.

Sniper rolled his jar of Jarate to see if Pyro would step on it, lose balance and land on the back. He was aware Pyro was just killed from a Spy and was waiting to be respawned. "Is this...mon dieu." Said a familiar voice. "Ah piss..." he muttered as he turned to see a BLU Spy holding the jarate. "I believe THIS is yours!" BLU Spy said as he threw it to Sniper...as he was covered in it. Sniper's eye twitched as the Spy pulled out the Ambassador. "Payback." He smirked and then shot him in the head.

The day drew to a close as RED won the rounds. It was now dinner time and the three mercs was really annoyed that none of their plans worked. Pyro was headed to its room after dinner (Who had the face hidden) as Scout walked up to the Pyro. "Hey mumbles! I want to ask you something." Pyro turned around and looked at Scout while Heavy and Sniper was soon with him. "Okay, we just want to know what is behind your mask. Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked. "Mmmph mmph mmmph." (Translation: If you wanted to know a long time ago, you could've just asked.)

Pyro put its hands on its mask and then looked at them. The three were looking at Pyro with anticipation. Australian girl? Girl with anime eyes? Guy who was really ugly? Pyro took off the mask.

"Oh my god." Scout said as he jawdropped. Heavy fainted from looking at Pyro as Sniper was just shocked.

Pyro...was actually a brunette girl. And a pretty one too! And no anime eyes! "There, you happy?" She asked. "B-but...WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW US RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING?!" "I'm a very secretive girl, shut up." Pyro muttered. "But how come Spy and Soldier never told us?" Sniper wondered. "They tried, but you guys were thinking up ways to discover my true gender." She said as she opened the door to her room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need my sleep." She said as she closed it.

Sniper glared at Scout. "What?" "You had me thinking Pyro was from Australia, but she didn't have an Australian accent!" He said as he threateningly brought out the Bushwaka. "In my defense, I thought Pyro was going to be an ugly dude! AND GET THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled and ran away while Sniper chased him.

Pyro just happened to hear the conversation behind her door. "Australian girl? Ugly guy?" She wondered to herself. "Seriously? That's what these people think when I'm from Nebraska? These people really are weird." She muttered.

* * *

**I always thought Pyro was an actual female. And here it is.**

**Also, I got this idea after THAT episode from Naruto. Remember the one when Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura tried to figure out what was behind Kakashi's mask?**


End file.
